A Thousand Years
by Esme Anne Platt de Cullen
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si … se conocieran involuntariamente en una biblioteca … en un hospital … en un centro comercial, escuchando una A thousand years. Y después de convivir todo un año se quieren declarar y no pueden porque los celos los separaron. Después de mil años se vuelven a encontrar ¿Qué pasara? ¿sentirían lo mismo que hace mil años? ¿se habrán guardado rencores?.
1. Prologo

**A thousand years**

Carlisle & Esme.

**Prologo:**

Carlisle Joseph Cullen mejor conocido como Carlisle Cullen es un vampiro "vegetariano" que vive en forks y aparenta tener unos 28 años aproximadamente de edad (biológica-mente tiene 23 años de edad). El lo tiene todo: El dinero no le hace falta, Una casa hermosa, un empleo fabuloso y 3 hijos (amigos) encantadores… lo único que no tiene y le hace falta es a su ALMA GEMELA.

Esme Anne Platt es una vampiresa NEÓFITA hermosa: Cabellos color caramelo, sus ojos al ser NEÓFITA con de un color rojo carmesí-dorado, su cara es como la forma un corazón y aparente tener unos 26 años de edad (aunque biológicamente tiene 31 años). Consume sangre animal por lo que se considera "vegetariana" y eso hace que sus ojos se tornen de un color dorado-oro. Ella se muda a Forks-Washington (un pueblito que su clima el mayor tiempo del año es lluvioso y eso les conviene) ¿les conviene?. Sí , les conviene a ella y a sus 3 hermanas: Rosalie (18 años), Alice e Isabella mellizas (17 años).

¿Qué pasaría si … se conocieran involuntariamente en una biblioteca … en un hospital … en un centro comercial, escuchando una A thousand years. Y después de convivir todo un año se quieren declarar y no pueden porque los celos los separaron. Después de mil años se vuelven a encontrar ¿Qué pasara? ¿sentirían lo mismo que hace mil años? ¿se habrán guardado rencores? Si quieres saberlo sigue mi historia .sonrio.

**Por favor necesito saber su opinión acerca de la historia… por medio de sus comentarios… Para saber si seguirla publicando o no, comenten … no cuesta nada ;)**


	2. Capitulo 1

**A thousand years**

Carlisle & Esme.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la fabulosa Señora Stephenie Meyer. Necesitare sus comentarios (sean buenos o sean malos) para seguir publicando la historia. Bueno no los distraigo más, a leer.**

**CAPITULO: 1**

**CARLISLE POV:**

Hola mi nombre es Carlisle Joseph Cullen , pero llámenme solo Carlisle. Mi cabello es rubio, tengo biológicamente 362 años-me convirtieron a los 23 pero aparento 28. Yo vivo es Forks- Washington una pequeña ciudad con un clima nublado-lluvioso. Eso me favorece en parte. ¿Por qué me favorece?

Porque yo soy un vampiro.

Aunque resulte difícil de creer… eso es la realidad. ¿Quieren saber qué fue lo que paso en mi pasado para haberme convertido en lo que ahora soy? Bueno ya tendremos tiempo para eso… mas adelante.

Aunque no por ser vampiro todo debe ser malo. Soy médico y trabajos en el hospital aquí de Forks.- ¿Pero por qué eres médico si eres un vampiro? ¿No se supone que los vampiros beben sangre? Están en lo cierto pero a mi me gusta ser médico ya que puedo salvar vidas de personas.

Me mude con mis "hijos-vampiros" aquí hace dos años: Edward y Jasper de 17 años de edad y Emmett de 18

Edward un chico de 17 años de edad, cabellos cobrizos, delgado, alto, apuesto y con un gran gusto hacia la música… su instrumento favorito es el piano. Aunque aún no tengamos en casa uno, le regalare uno en su cumpleaños. El simplemente es perfecto lo único que le hace falta en esta "vida"… bueno a todos es una compañera. Cave de mencionar que el posee una peculiaridad… lee las mentes de cualquiera a su alrededor, aproximadamente unos pocos km a la redonda.

Jasper un chico de 17 años de edad, rubio, serio, reservado, delgado, alto, apuesto y con un gusto hacia la literatura en especial los libros sobre las guerras del noroeste de los Estados Unidos de América. Por eso en mi despacho tengo toda una colección de libros que le regalo hace tres años en su cumpleaños y que cada que quiere leer… los toma. El tiene un don muy especial, es capaz de influir en las emociones de las personas a su alrededor y cambiar el ambiente de tenso-relajado, feliz-triste, triste-feliz, etc, un don muy útil a mi punto de vista.

Emmett… para empezar el es un polo totalmente opuesto a los anteriores, Emmett es mas … hiperactivo, travieso, bromista y carismático … el es un chico de 18 años de edad cabello negro, rizado, con un corazón de niño y muy bromista … el cuando nota el ambiente en casa muy tenso bromea … la mayoría del tiempo bromea.

. ¿Por qué dices "hijos"? Por la simple y sencilla razón de que ellos biológicamente no son mis hijos, en esta pequeña ciudad todos creen que ellos son mis hijos adoptivos. En mi vida anterior ellos y yo éramos muy amigos… les contare una pequeña historia.

**Flash back***

Yo era hijo de un pastor. Mi padre era una persona muy religiosa y que además creía que existían "demonios" (como el los llamaba): Lobos, Brujas y Vampiros. Yo tenía unos amigos, mis únicos amigos: Emmett, Jasper y Edward. A pesar de ser mayor que ellos por unos cuantos años, yo los trataba como a unos hermanos menores, hermanos menores que nunca tuve, y ellos me consideraban a mi como un padre mas ya que siempre les decía que era lo correcto y les daba consejos. A todos ellos los conocía debido a que sus padres y el mio creían en que existían criaturas mitológicas y cada semana aproximadamente en las noches salían a buscarlos. Al cumplir yo 23 años y ellos 18 y 17 nuestros padres decidieron que ya era hora de que nosotros siguiéramos sus mismos pasos. Una día nuestros padres nos dijieron que habían localizado un aquelarre en las cloacas y que querían que los encontráramos.

Esa misma noche salimos hacia las cloacas para ver al dicho "aquelarre". Pasadas las doce campanadas del reloj, ya en las cloacas, vimos a unas personas allí, nos acercamos para ofrecerles nuestra ayuda, pero ese fue nuestros mas grande error en la vida. Pensábamos que ellos eran humanos pero estábamos equivocados… ellos eran los vampiros de los que mi padre hablaba. Quisimos huir de ahí pero ellos al ver nuestras intenciones se abalanzaron contra nosotros y todo sucedió muy rápido.

Ni siquiera pude pestañar.

Uno de ellos se acercó a mi y sus compañeros de el a los mios, y nos atacaron.

El a juzgar por su… impaciencia… tenía sed y … se acercó a mi cuello y sus finos colmillos traspasaron mi frágil piel.

El succionaba y succionaba como si … fuese mi sangre una bebida gloriosa … cuando separo su boca de mi cuello pense que todo acababa … que el se había dado cuenta de que lo que había hecho estaba mal … pero me equivoque.

El se alejo a una velocidad impresionante y me dejo a mi y a mis compañeros ahí tirados y agonizando.

Yo no podía para de pensar en que quizás mi vida terminaría ahora, en el dolor que sentí en ese momento… sentía un ardor … como veneno correr por mi sangre, por mis venas, hasta llegar a cubrir todo mi cuerpo.

Yo agonizaba de dolor… gritaba y gritaba tan fuerte como lo permitía mi garganta.

A mi ya no me importaba nada … solo que mis amigos estuvieran bien y que mi dolor terminara.

…

Paso mucho tiempo en el que el dolor que sentía seguía presente, yo calculaba que unos tres días aproximadamente. Mi corazón latia a prisa y por un momento pensé que se saldría. Hasta que de repente…dejo de latir y yo ya no sentía dolor alguno.

Al fin pude abri mis ojos … era de día … seguíamos en las cloacas … y me encontré con tres pares de ojos color rojo carmesí y con las caras de mis amigos … lo que me sorprendió es que sus ojos antes eran verdes y los mios azules … pero ahora como dije sus ojos eran de un color rojo carmesí.

Me levante y en charco de agua cercano me contemple.

Lo que vi me sorprendió y mucho.

Estaba consciente de que el reflejo en el agua era el mio … pero en un principio no me reconocí.

Era yo … pero diferente: tenía unos ojos rojos, la piel pálida y también note que mis sentidos estaban mas desarrollados, hasta que cai en cuenta.

Me había convertido en uno de ellos … en un vampiro.

Desde ese entonces yo y mis amigos acordamos en que tal como vampiros, si consumiríamos sangre, pero no humana, SANGRE ANIMAL (eso hace que el color de nuestros ojos sean cafés dorados y no rojos como los de un vampiro y también hace que pasemos desapercibidos entre los humanos)). Ahí a Emmett se le ocurrió que para los humanos, nos haríamos pasar por "vegetarianos"… nuestro ""chiste privado""

Y también por una familia en donde yo sería el "papá" y ellos mis "hijos"

Desde ese entonces ya han pasado 341 años.

**FIN DEL FLAHS BACK**

Desde aquel acontecimiento hemos tratado de ser discretos, serios, prudentes con la sangre, con los humanos y casi cad años nos mudamos a una ciudad (nublada) distinta para que no sospechen que… no envejecemos.

Me encuentro ahora muy bien con mis "hijos", con mi trabajo… lo único que me faltaría para que esta vida pudiera ser soportable es encontrar a esa personita especial con la que pueda pasar toda esta eternidad. Con alguien que me comprenda, que me quiera y que me espere en casa con mis hijos al salir del trabajo.

Este es el primer capítulo de A THOUSAND YEARS, ¿qué les pareció? Como se abran dado cuenta este cap. va contado desde la perspectiva de Carlisle… espero subir el sig. Pronto… cuídense, besos, nos vemos muy pronto.


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO: 2**

**ESME POV:**

Hola, mi nombre es Esme Anne Platt, y … soy una vampiresa, tengo biológicamente 31 años-me convirtieron a los 24 años pero aparento 26, mi cabello es de color caramelo, soy de estatura promedio, tengo unos ojos de color oro-dorado aunque cuando tengo sed o huelo sangre se tornan negros y por lo que eh escuchado sobre nuestra especie soy una NEOFITA o VAMPIRA PREMATURA porque hace aproximadamente 5 años me "convirtieron" luego les contare por qué, tengo tres hermanas menores (que también son vampiras):

Alice Mary Platt, la pequeña melliza de Isabella (en cuestión de estatura) de 17 años de edad, ella en su aspecto físico parece un pequeño duendecillo tiene su cabello color negro y corto por lo que siempre está señalando en diferentes direcciones, unos ojos color dorado-oro o miel, una estatura un poco pequeña para su edad y para ser comparada con su melliza, tiene un gusto obsesivo con las compras. Cuando todavía era humana nos dimos cuenta que tenia algo especial, ella veía el futuro en visiones como _deja vú _, consistían en que según la decisión tomada se basaba su visión y si cambiabas de decisión la visión cambiaba.

Isabella Marie Platt la melliza mayor de Alice (en cuestión de estatura obviamente) de igual 17 años de edad. Ella tiene cabello de color chocolate y lacio, unos ojos dorado-oro, una estatura promedio para su edad, es muy hermosa, ella es algo contraria a su melliza debido a que a ella no le gusta comprar cosas o verse a la moda y ella no ve el futuro… ella según unos amigos que nos topamos en alguno de nuestros viajes (ya vampiras) tiene un escudo mental lo que impide que otros vampiros que su don este en el campo de la mente la lastimen y puede "expender" su don hacia personas cerca de ella o lejos (a una distancia considerable).

Y por último pero no menos importante: Rosalie Lillian Platt, tiene 18 años de edad, ella es muy hermosa, alta, en cuestión a su cabello, es rubia su cabello cae en ondas y en una cascada en su espalda, pálida como todas nosotras y como todos los vampiros, ella es muy tierna cuando se lo propone y frívola cuando esta triste, enojada o celosa.

Bueno muchos se preguntaran porque me convertí… en los que ahora soy, les contare… la historia de cada una:

**FLASH BACK**

En una tarde como cualquiera (aproximadamente a las 2:20 p.m) nos encontrábamos mis hermanas y yo en nuestra casa recogiendo, cuando me doy cuenta… Rosalie ya no estaba con nosotras, yo pensé que había salido con sus amigas y no nos aviso. Como mis padres estaban trabajando yo me quede acargo, pero no le tome importancia haci que no me preocupe.

Mi hermanita Alice presentía que algo malo le había pasado pero yo pensé en cosas positivas y las tranquilice.

Dieron las 10 p.m y ella no llegaba, me preocupe porque mis padres llegaban a las 10:30 y si para ese entonces si Rosalie no llegaba mis padres me empezarían a interrogar y a culpar de su desaparición. Ya habían pasado 5 horas desde que mis padres ya habían llegado y ni rastro de Rosalie.

Pasaron dos años desde la desaparición de Rosalie y todavía no sabíamos nada de ella yo todavía tenía fe de que ella estaba viva al igual que mis hermanas pero mis padres ya la daban por muerta

…

Una mañana de esas, mis padres ya se había ido cada quien a su trabajo y yo Salí al mercado a comprar cosas para la comida de en la tarde, por supuesto les deje una nota a mis hermanitas. En el mercado me tarde mucho ya que había mucha gente. Ha eso de las 12:30 de la tarde llegue a la casa, pero no encontré a mis hermanitas. Fui a la cocina y encontré una nota:

ESME:

Fuimos Aice y yo al bosque , según ella decía que debíamos ir … ya sabes ella y sus presentimientos, dice que al ir al bosque encontraríamos algo que cambiaría nuestro futuro. En fin mejor fui con ella sino me castigaría con ser su maniquí por un mes. Esperamos ya estar para cuando tu ya hayas llegado cuídate mucho.

Te queremos : Alice y Bella

Termine de leer la nota y me preocupe un poco ya que el final me sono a despedida pero no le tome importancia, después fui al fregadero para lavar las verduras para hacer la comida. Termine de hacer la comida y estaba poniendo la mesa cuando noto la hora que es, ERAN LAS 4 DE LA TARDE. "wow se me fue muy rápido el tiempo". Al ver que ni Alice ni Bella habían llegado, me gfui a bañar relajándome lo mas que podía. Termine de bañarme y me vestí, después baje a la sala y todavía no habían llegado y eran las 8 esta ves si me preocupe y me debatia en ir a buscarlas a ellas o ir a avisarles a mis padres para buscarlas juntos. Por fin decidi en ir con mis padres. Llegue, les dije lo sucedido , incluso lleve la nota y después me empezaron a reprochar de que "no las cuidaba bien" o " que todo lo que estaba pasando era mi culpa" me sentí mal al pensar que alo mejor si era mi culpa.

Las buscamos durante horas, días y meses y no había rastro alguno de ellas.

Yo me sentía muy mal por las desapariciones de mis hermanas, y como paso con Rosalie algo me decía que estaban vivas pero jamás las encontramos. Yo sentía su presencia pero jamás estaban.

Una noche ya harta de la situación de que mis padres me culparan de las muertes de mis hermanas, porque ellos las creían muertas, hui de casa… camino a un acantilado. Pensaba en suicidarme saltando por el acantilado. Cuando estaba en la cima del acantilado, sentía el viento moviendo mis cabellos, y no lo pensé dos veces y me lance. Sentía un inmenso dolor en todo mi cuerpo… yo deseaba estar muerta para ese entonces, pero al parecer Dios no lo quería así, después de un rato eterno de dolor a mi parecer, empecé a escuchar murmullos de mujeres cerca de mi. Luego los murmullos cesaron y fueron remplazados por gritos de dolor, mis gritos de dolor, porque sentía un ardor inmenso correr por mis venas, como un veneno, si eso era un veneno que corría por mis venas y llenaba cada parte de mi ser. Durante tres días -calculaba yo- sentí ese dolor, ese ardor , Mi corazón empezó a latir desesperadamente que por un momento pensé que se saldría de mi pecho, pero después ceso y en ese instante abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue a todas mis hermanas a mi lado. Por un momento pensé que estaba muerta y me encontraba en el cielo. Pero ellas me explicaron en lo que me había convertido, me dijeron que había una forma de alimentarnos sin matar a gente, alimentarnos de "Animales" a lo que yo acepte.

Desde ese entonces jámas nos hemos separado y para las humanos pasamos desapercibidos diciendo que yo soy la "mamá" y ellas mis "hijas" adoptivas y hemos estado cambiando de lugares para no levantar sospechas para los humanos.

**Fin del FLASH BACK**

Ahora nos mudaremos a Forks-Washington un lugar en donde casi siempre está nublado asi que sin más ni menos pasaremos desapercibidas yo y mis "hijas".


	4. Capitulo 3

**Aclaro ningún personaje que se menciona en esta historia es de mi propiedad… todos estos estupendos personajes le pertenecen a la señorita Stephenie Meyer con una excelente imaginación.**

**Por cierto... gracias a las tres personitas que me han mandado sus revierws ... lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

**CAPITULO 3:**

**ESME POV:**

En una mañana normal como todas en Alaska (a las 7:00 am), me encontraba en mi cuarto terminando de arreglar mi última maleta de ropa, lista para terminar con la mudanza, cerré el cierre de mi maleta y al terminar escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta de mi habitación:

-Adelante-dije

-Buenos días Esme- escuche la voz cantarina de mi "hija" Alice

-Buenos días Alice-le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Lista para irnos-me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y con entusiasmo en su voz.

-Claro-suspire-Ya están listas Rosalie y Bella?

-Rosalie ya pero Bella-hizo una mueca.- le falta un poco.

-Te diré que Alice, ayúdala para ya irnos.-le dije tomándola por los hombros cariñosamente.

-Claro… mamá.-sonrió y salió corriendo a velocidad vampírica.

Baje mis maletas y note que ya estaban todas con sus maletas, les sonreí cariñosamente y con un gesto les invite a salir de la casa y lo que ellas rieron.

Cada una ya se encontraba dentro de su respectivo auto:

Alice: Un lindo 911 Turbo Porsche Amarillo Canario ( . /imgres?imgurl= files/SSQU0-GDHPKT0IM3bhT0tcUNrZu-*Hzc3G841-wfNC2okbV*xCLyqDoxpJNDgVl8RfIvhdptjAhY eLTdUBCHWn*SezdAyJuR/911turbo07_ &imgrefurl= /profile/MaryAliceBrandon710&h=502&w=1024&sz=113&tbnid=0ry7eMXEgsIvwM:&tbnh=52&tbnw=107&zoom=1&usg=_TCgHUXN17mjydF4VduX7_sQ641M=&docid=4TLeZ_qupDtgwM&hl=es&sa=X&ei=ERvdULLNCOjs2AW-q4GgBw&ved=0CD8Q9QEwAw&dur=212 )

Rosalie: Un BMW M3 convertible color rojo ( . /imgres?imgurl= . &imgrefurl= /t75-auto-de-rosalie-hale&h=246&w=500&sz=162&tbnid=yUQFpOETJ5gLaM:&tbnh=59&tbnw=120&zoom=1&usg=_y7fsbVu9SOga5gmhkGubP66kBI8=&docid=F_AfnnnYH8FvdM&hl=es&sa=X&ei=dBvdULirH6nk2wWm-oDACA&ved=0CFcQ9QEwAw&dur=205 )

Bella no tenía un auto pero se ira conmigo en mi lindo Volvo XC60 color negro ( . /imgres?um=1&hl=es&tbo=d&noj=1&tbm=isch&tbnid=eGNk7eCqieN0xM:&imgrefurl= .es/tag/volvo&docid=tQAdSfXm1mmKxM&imgurl= . &w=480&h=269&ei=_x7dUN2CPYHG2wXDlYDQDw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=517&vpy=137&dur=72&hovh=168&hovw=300&tx=73&ty=130&sig=111599922359470526897&page=1&tbnh=134&tbnw=266&start=0&ndsp=23&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0,i:91&biw=1280&bih=709 )

Cerre la puerta con llave y me diriji a mi auto, le abri las puertas desde donde estaba con el control para que Bella pudiera entrar. Una vez que Bella se metió y yo también, conduje hacia la casa de nuestros amigos casi familia los Denali. Podía escuchar los motores de los carros de cada una de mis "hijas" tras de mi. En quince minutos estábamos enfrente de su casa, no nos tardamos demasiado debido a la velocidad a la que conducíamos.

Me baje de mi auto y espere a que las demás se bajaran y se acercaran a mi. Una vez juntas nos dirigimos a tocar la puerta, pero eso no ocurrió ya que Carmen ya nos había abierto la puerta.

-Esme hola-dijo Carmen y corrió a abrazarme-Que sorpresa, porque no nos avisaron que vendrían.

-Es que solo vinimos de pasada-dije correspondiendo le el abrazo.

-por primera vez en mi vida, Esme podrías ir mas despacio.-sonrio tomándome por los hombros. Y yo solo puede reir.

-Pero que falta de educación Carmen, pasen por favor-nos dijo Eleazar.

Conforme íbamos entrando a su casa íbamos saludando a quien se pusiera en nuestro camino. Cuando estuvimos en la sala nos sentamos en un sofá grande en donde perfectamente cabíamos yo y mis "hijas". Enfrente de nosotras se sentaron: Carmen y Eleazar los "padres" de los Denali y sus "hijas" Tanya, Kate y Irina, todas hermosas de cabellos rubios en cambio Carmen mi amiga tenía cabellos color café, y Eleazar s alto y de cabellos negros.

Los Denali son una "familia" de vampiros vegetarianos como nosotras. Por eso nos habíamos hecho muy amigos y casi familia.

-Ahora si Esme, porque dices que solo vinieron de pasada eso es nuevo-dijo alzando una ceja.

-Mira Carmen-yo estaba muy nerviosa porque quizás se enojara o se sintiera menos y veía al suelo en señal de nerviosismo.- por favor no quiero que te vayas a enojar… te dije eso porque.-hice una pausa para inhalar aire aunque no lo necesitara.

-Porque Esme?-me interrogo Carmen.

-Porque solo venimos a despedirnos.-

-A despedirse… despedirse de que?-me pregunto un poco eufórica.

-Es que nos vamos a mudar a Forks.-le dije casi tartamudeando, como era eso posible?

-Y porque no me dijiste?

-No lo se.

Se tomo unos cuantos minutos para meditarlo, minutos que para mi eran eternos. Hasta que por fin hablo.

-Y porque se van a mudar? –la pregunta mas difícil de todas.

-Mira Carmen, la razón es que nosotras-dije haciendo un gesto que nos señalaba a mi "familia"- no queremos que un día de estos la gente se vaya a dar cuenta de lo que "somos" y para evitar mejor que mudarnos, además la gente no se va a creer que yo tengo 31 años cuando aparento máximo 25.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón pero…

-Pero nada.- la corte

Se estaba formando un ambiente algo tenso hasta que Kate lo rompió, y agradecí por eso:

-Pero vendrán a visitarnos verdad?-nos preguntó con su algo gruesa pero hermosa voz.

-Claro verdad mamá?-dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Por supuesto.

Después de nuestra plática nos despedimos de nuestros amigos y partimos hacia nuestro nuevo hogar. El viaje en carro con Bella fue silencioso pero no incomodo, porque íbamos escuchando melodías de piano y de "Debussy". Para sorpresa mía el viaje solo duro 10 horas, claro que no es de esperarse sabiendo a que velocidad conducíamos. Y tardamos 10 minutos para encontrar la casita (bueno la verdad cualquier humano podría confundrila con una mansión blanca que estaba cerca de un bosque, eso nos ayudaría al cazar.

Cuando al fin llegamos, al frente de la casita blanca. Estacione mi auto, y enseguida lo hicieron mis hijas. Me adelante para abrir la puerta de la casa con las llaves, cuando tuve la puerta abierta me gire hacia ellas y les dije:

-Bienvenidas a su nuevo hogar.-a lo que ellas sonrieron y yo también.

Fueron entrando de una en una con sus maletas en mano, cuando yo me dirigí a mi auto por mis maletas, se me adelanto Alice y me ayudo con algunas de las mías, a lo cual reí.

Una vez dentro hable.

-Bien chicas pueden escoger la habitación que quieran, y decorarla como quieran, lo único que les voy a pedir es que no se peleen por las habitaciones y que traten de no dañar o romper la casa.- les pedí juntando ambas manos.

-Claro mamá.- me respondieron a coro y echaron a correr escaleras arriba.

Suspire y camine con paso lento escaleras arriba con mis maletas y me metí a mi cuarto a desempacar mi ropa, libros, discos de música clásica, pinturas, fotos y las pocas joyas que tengo.

Como me apresure a desempacar termine en unos 45 minutos, luego de eso me dirijí escaleras abajo y note que las chicas me esperaban.

-Les gusto la casa?.- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntarles.

-Si, es bella-dijo Bella

-Es hermosa-dijo Rosalie

-Es perfecta-dijo Alice

Sonreí, me daba gusto saber que mis niñas estuvieran a gusto, pues la casa contaba con:

*4 recamaras

*Cocina ( . /imgres?um=1&hl=es&tbo=d&biw=1280&bih=620&tbm=isch&tbnid=lLIS7t1ioBj6JM:&imgrefurl= . %3Fstep%3D2%26id%3D248%26pstring%3D248&docid=gEv-GHgCBUoCGM&imgurl= uploads/cocina%252520integral%252520ge%252520%287% &w=742&h=666&ei=WJLfUN_GDdL02wW_rYCYDw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=584&vpy=309&dur=153&hovh=213&hovw=237&tx=80&ty=163&sig=113160156852019131588&page=1&tbnh=143&tbnw=177&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:17,s:0,i:199 ) (dudo mucho que vayamos a utilizarla)

*Sala de estar ( . /imgres?um=1&hl=es&tbo=d&biw=1280&bih=620&tbm=isch&tbnid=mXPIr7drCCLvlM:&imgrefurl= .es/decora-tu-sala-de-estar-con-estilo-toscano/&docid=JDFKKE58QeJghM&imgurl= . &w=259&h=194&ei=m5LfUK2-H-qU2QWn1IC4Cg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1040&vpy=12&dur=186&hovh=155&hovw=207&tx=78&ty=106&sig=113160156852019131588&page=1&tbnh=155&tbnw=207&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:12,s:0,i:118)

*¨Comedor ( . /imgres?um=1&hl=es&tbo=d&biw=1280&bih=620&tbm=isch&tbnid=301MTWpUo-dbsM:&imgrefurl= . /san_jose/muebles/Mesa_comedor_con_4_sillas_madera_buena_ &docid=WpIgx0us_DfMzM&imgurl= . &w=639&h=479&ei=6ZLfUPmTIsHq2AWBzoDoDQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=838&vpy=114&dur=1035&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=107&ty=146&sig=113160156852019131588&page=3&tbnh=135&tbnw=172&start=46&ndsp=28&ved=1t:429,r:58,s:0,i:261) (igual dudo que lo usaramos)

¨*Un baño principal y uno en cada recamara ( . /imgres?um=1&hl=es&tbo=d&biw=1280&bih=620&tbm=isch&tbnid=bQUeFLHQCd3KHM:&imgrefurl= 07-07-2010/hogar/trucos-para-cuidar-nuestro-bano&docid=qJCRTIiWzod-zM&imgurl= wp-content/uploads/Trucos-para-cuidar-nuestro-ba%2525C3% &w=1346&h=1536&ei=PpPfUMWJEoKi2QX00oC4Bg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=107&vpy=142&dur=3&hovh=240&hovw=210&tx=139&ty=107&sig=113160156852019131588&page=1&tbnh=144&tbnw=139&start=0&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0,i:164 )

*Biblioteca o sala de estudio ( . /imgres?um=1&hl=es&sa=N&tbo=d&biw=1280&bih=709&tbm=isch&tbnid=FIozJp-rf-fG4M:&imgrefurl= &docid=FTSrvlBYRM6rHM&imgurl= &w=600&h=387&ei=6mHiUPvpOeXo2AWYhoGYDA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=135&vpy=4&dur=452&hovh=180&hovw=280&tx=192&ty=91&sig=111599922359470526897&page=1&tbnh=143&tbnw=234&start=0&ndsp=26&ved=1t:429,r:21,s:0,i:168 )

*Cuarto de servicio ( . /imgres?um=1&hl=es&tbo=d&biw=1280&bih=709&tbm=isch&tbnid=qsgWsQ0APCeMXM:&imgrefurl= moderno-ejemplo-del-cuarto-de-servicio-contemporneo/&docid=5yVEZ3rUXsyGWM&imgurl= wp-content/uploads/2011/04/cuarto_de_lavado_ &w=550&h=529&ei=WWLiUKbnE4rt2QXQloCIDQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=706&vpy=302&dur=4227&hovh=220&hovw=229&tx=133&ty=108&sig=111599922359470526897&page=1&tbnh=144&tbnw=152&start=0&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:11,s:0,i:155 )

En fin toda la casa era hermosa.

-Bien hay algo de lo que quiero hablarles.-dije sentándome en un sillón frente a ellas

-Y que es mamá- me dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

-¡!ES ENCERIO MAMÁ!¡.- me pregunto Alice sonriendo y saltando de su asiento.

-Qué es?.- me dijo Bella

-Bueno…-dije mirando al suelo.- Estaba pensando en que… bueno si ustedes quieren… podría meterlas en la Preparatoria de la ciudad para que continúen sus estudios y pues se que ya saben muchas cosas pero seria bueno guardar las apariencias.

…

-¡ESO SERIA GENIAL!- dijo Rosalie

-¡SI… SERÍA… PERFECTO!- me dijo Bella algo pausada por no encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Imagine que asi lo tomarían por lo que el trámite de la inscripción y todo eso ya esta listo y podrían empezar el lunes que viene.

Y todas me sonrierón, pero la duda se asomó en sus rostros.

-¿Pero mamá tenemos que alistar las cosas para poder asistir a la prepa?-dijo Bella

-Bueno el día en que andaba por aquí haciendo los tramites compre todo lo necesario: mochilas, cuadernos, bolígrafos… etc.- dije enumerando con mis dedos.

-Perfecto.-dijo Rosalie

-Si ustedes quieren el viernes y sábado vamos a comprar ropa para que empiecen sus clases y el domingo salimos de caza para evitar algún… desliz, pero confío plenamente en que eso no pasara porque confío en ustedes.

-SII- me contestaron gritando muy emocionadas y fuerte, que los animales cerca echaron a correr y juro que si hubiera alguien cerca de la casa se hubieran asustado.

_**Este es el tercer capítulo de A THOUSAND YEARS, ¿qué les pareció? Como se abran dado cuenta este cap. va contado desde la perspectiva de Carlisle… espero subir el sig. Pronto… cuídense, besos, nos vemos muy pronto.**_

_**Por cierto cada vez que vaya cambiando de personaje que vaya contando la historia será el capitulo anterior pero desde la versión de dicho personaje o la continuación de un capitulo, por ejemplo el siguiente capitulo será desde el punto de vista de Carlisle y dira lo que el hacia mientras Esme y su "familia se despedían y se mudaban hacia Forks.**_

_**Por favor necesito saber su opinión… por medio de sus comentarios… comenten por favor :D … no cuesta nada ;) **_

_**Se aceptan críticas :D **_


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Aclaro; nada de lo que esté usando para crear esta historia (hermosa a mi parecer) es mio; Carlisle, Esme, los chicos y las chicas le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; La laptop, el internet son propiedad de mis padres y la poca imaginación que contiene la historia… esa si es mia xD.**_

_**Un cap mas antes de irme por unas dos otres semanas , debido a que mi mejor amigo cumple años y le estamos preparando una fiesta en un playa y pues me estoy coordinando con otra amiga para la compra de las cosas. En verdad siento tener que dejarlas asi pero cuando regrese vere si ya les tengo minimo tres caps como recompensa. **_

**CAPITULO 4:**

**CARLISLE POV:**

Otro días más rumbo al trabajo (mi entrada era a las 7 pero era mejor salir con tiempo y guardar una que otra apariencia)… no me malinterpreten me encanta mi trabajo, siento que siendo doctor puedo ayudar a mejorar a las personas y eso podría hacer tener una eternidad mas soportable y conforme con lo que soy… una amenaza para los humanos.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto Carlisle- me dijo Edward seguramente leyendo mis pensamientos, iba a interrumpirlo- tu eres la salvación de muchas personas solamente por ser como eres (vampiro) y por tu gran y noble corazón.

Gracias hijo, pensé.

-De nada. Dijo Edward

-Bueno hijo no se vayan a atrasar porque Emmett y Jasper se fueron de caza. Quiero que inmediatamente en cuanto regresen se alisten para la Prepa ok?- le dije a Edward y río.

-Hay papá pero si tu sabes más que nadie que no necesitamos estudiar.-hice una mueca-. Pero si eso te hace feliz lo haremos.

-Gracias.- Le dije y con eso salí de la casa y me subí a mi Mercedes S55 AMG ( . /imgres?um=1&hl=es&sa=N&tbo=d&biw=1280&bih=709&tbm=isch&tbnid=2a3WFQi8aJVukM:&imgrefurl= clubs/twilight-series/images/5126881/title&docid=S4ivSuENtnKyvM&imgurl= . &w=800&h=600&ei=Zp7jUJTcHKPQ2AWTlYGgDQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=4&vpy=128&dur=1879&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=126&ty=146&sig=111599922359470526897&page=1&tbnh=142&tbnw=209&start=0&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:85 )

Conducí hasta llegar al Hospital, me baje y entre, salude a Ángela Weber la secretaria general del Hospital. Subí hacia mi consultorio y le di los buenos días a mi secretaria en turno Jessica Stanley. Entre mi consultorio y me puse a revisar los expedientes de los pacientes que estaba atendiendo.

Seguí asiendo mis labores, dieron las tres y mi turno terminaba a las 5 asi que faltaba muy poco para irme, termine de volver a revisar a mis pacientes y firmarles a unos el Alta. Cuando estaba a punto de salir me trajeron a un niño que se había caído del árbol y se había fracturado su brazo. Lo revise, lo cure y le dije a el y a su madre que debería quedarse minimo una noche en el hospital, y si mantenía reposo absoluto mañana en la tarde lo podría dar de alta.

Ahora iba a mitad de camino en mi Mercedes hacia mi casa y la de mis hijos, en diez minutos ya me encontraba enfrente de la casa saliendo de mi auto. De la casa no provenía ningún sonido puesto sopese que habían salido de caza. Sali de mi mercedes y me dirigi al porche de la casa, la abrí con mis llaves, entre y me senté a leer un rato, ya que hace mucho no lo hacía.

Media hora después de leer llegaron los chicos, se sentaron a hacer su tarea y unos cinco minutos se escuchó un grito chillante.

-SII-

Ellos levantaron la mirada de su tarea y la fijaron en mí, como si mi cara tuviese todas las respuestas.

Al principio creí que se trataba de una niña pequeña que estaba cerca de caza; pero después me puse a pensar que a estar horas de casi noche nadie se atrevería a adentrarse en el bosque; decidí no tomarle importancia. Por lo que me encogí de hombros, continué con mi lectura y ellos haciendo su tarea.

Después de eso nos sentamos en la sala y les pregunte como les había ido en la escuela (preparatoria) a lo que me contestaron que bien; luego Jasper me pregunto cómo me había ido a mi en el trabajo, como siempre un día normal y tranquilo.

Entrada la media noche salí a cazar solo debido a que los chicos ya se habían adelantado. Sinceramente no tenía mucha sed pero bueno en mi profesión siendo lo que soy es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Un poco adentrado en el bosque; me dispuse a cazar. Corrí un poco debido a que había localizado un venado adulto y solo, cuando lo alcancé me dispuse a beber su sangre, acabando mi acción enterré al pobre animal ya que a mí no me gustaba ver que había dejado su cuerpo "expuesto". Después del venado busque unos linces para cazarlos. No tarde ni diez minutos en encontrar a uno, después de beber su sangre me arrepentí porque en lo personal el lince es muy animal preferido.

Después camine por una media hora y regrese a caza; en donde los chicos se encontraban cruzando apuestas como siempre entre Emmett y Jasper: ¿Qué es mejor; la fuerza de Emmett o el don de Jasper?, cuando me lo preguntaron me quede sin palabras ya que yo creía que lo que poseían los chicos: sus dones o sus cualidades, no importa lo que fuesen los hacia únicos.

_**Se que es muy poco pero pues en estos momentos me hace falta un poco de inspiración y pues no quería dejar a los fieles seguidores de la historia; con una historia incompleta y decepcionarlos.**_

_**Nota: Para los que no sabes que es un lince; es un felino como un puma solo que un poco más pequeño con "pelos/cabellos" en sus orejas; a mi opinión los linces son el felino más hermoso, listo, ágil, en pocas palabras una copia de Carlisle pero en animal. Me imagino que ya tendrán una idea de porque lo puse no? Y si no pues mándenme un review y yo con gusto lo contestare.**_

_**Por cierto para ustedes : **_¿**Qué es mejor; la fuerza de Emmett o el don de Jasper?**

**Para mi… el don de Jasper si quieren saber el porque mándenme un review con su pregunta xD.**

_**Chaito, besos, cuídense, los quiero mucho, gracias a todos por sus reviews. **_


	6. Capitulo 5

_**Aclaro; nada de lo que esté usando para crear esta historia (hermosa a mi parecer) es mio; Carlisle, Esme, los chicos y las chicas le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; La laptop, el internet son propiedad de mis padres y la poca imaginación que contiene la historia… esa si es mia xD.**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

**ESME POV**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que les había dicho a las chicas que empezarían de nuevo con sus estudios claro si ellas querían a lo cual aceptaron gustosas; como les había prometido el viernes y sábado fuimos de compras a Seattle por ropa, mas para ellas que para mi; de hecho yo no quería nada estaba bien con la que tenía en casa pero Alice insistía en que debía de renovar mi armario por lo que yo regrese con cuatro bolsas y ellas con siete y ocho bolsas.

Hoy en la madrugada fuimos de caza para que a ellas no se les hiciera difícil pasar desapercibidas rodeadas de humanos.

Ya era lunes y faltaban treinta minutos para que se fueran a la preparatoria en el auto de Rosalie que era el más "sencillo" por así decirlo que el de Alice.

La casa estaba hecha un caos… más por parte de mis dos niñas: Alice y Rosalie; que no sabían que ponerse, como peinarse, de que tonos maquillarse, si ponerse jeans o falda, blusa o blusón, en fin. Sinceramente a mi punto de vista parecía que ivan a su primer cita o algo por el estilo; en cambio Bella no decía nada por lo que se vistió lo más sencilla que pudo, cuando se disponía a cepillarse en cabello para peinarse, me le adelante, tome el cepillo en mis manos y comencé a cepillar el hermoso cabello que tenía.

-Sabes que tú cabello también es hermoso-. Me dijo sonriendo.

-No pero gracias.-le dije riendo un poco mirándola cariñosamente através del espejo.

-Es una locura no?- me pregunto.

-Que?-. le inquirí amarrando su cabello en una coleta

-Pues todo esto; la pixie quiere que nos arreglemos lo mejor posible solo para ir a la Prepa, según ella para dar una buena impresión.

-Aunque ustedes estuvieran vestidas con la peor ropa existente; causarían una buena impresión.- le dije al momento que soltaba el cabello que le quedaba suelto por su espalda.

-A eso me refiero; yo no le creo nada, seguro tendrá otra razón para esto.

-Bueno sea cual sea la razón debe ser buena; además a mí siempre me gusta ver que mis niñas estén lo mejor posible.

-Y a mi me gustaría ver que mi mamá se arreglara algo… sexy.- dijo Alice entrando a la habitación con un vestido verde hasta la rodilla, con un escote en v, colgado en un gancho.

Suspire

-Y esto como para que Alice?-. le pregunte al momento de agarrar el vestido viendo como me lo ofrecia.

-Esme quiero ver un cambio en ti, mira todas las chicas vampiro somos muy hermosas, unas más que otras; somos como un diamante am … sucio que necesitamos una pulida para dejar expuesta nuestra belleza exterior, ya puli a Rose y eh tratado de hacer lo mejor con bella solo que es tan terca.-dijo viendo hacia la aludida, yo no entendía a que se debía todo esto.- y se que si me dejas pulirte no te arrepentirás..- me dijo haciendo un puchero que solo ella una Platt sabía hacer "los pucheros tipo Alice" mas comunes… porque ella es la que más los utiliza para conseguir lo que quiere.

Bueno ahora me había dejado más inquieta pero bueno lo mejor es no contradecir a Alice a menos que quisieras pasar todo un mes de compras con ella.

-De acuerdo.- le dije.

-Genial- Me dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

Ya casi estaban listas a excepción de que Rosalie se quería llevar una falda si es que así se le podía decir a un pedazo de tela que no dejaba nada a la imaginación; Dios mío en mis tiempos recuerdo que las faldas se usaban unos cinco dedos arriba de los tobillos, y ahora parecía que solo tenía que cubrir unos tres dedos. La reprendí un poco:

-Por el amor de dios Rosalie Lillian Platt, ni creas que dejare que te vayas así a la escuela.

-Que tiene? Se ve fea?-. me pregunto ella mirándose la falda.

.-suspire.- No se ve fea esta linda pe… .-me interrumpió.

Hay esta no se ve fea.-sonrío-. Me la llevo.

-Ni creas eh

-Porque?

-Porque? Porque tu eres una señorita educada; y como tal no debes de estar usando eso en público.

- Pero Esmeralda.- oh oh se había enojado conmigo; ya que solo me decían por mi nombre completo cuando se enojaban.

-Entiende me Rose .-la abrace.- No me gustaría que los chicos de la preparatoria se te quedaran viendo pervertida mente.-vi que iba a protestar por lo que seguí-. Se que tu te podrías defender… pero comprende me

-De acuerdo.-se dirigio a su cuarto refunfuñando y regreso con un pantalón entubado que no me gustaba mucho como se le pagaba a las caderas y piernas pero al menos era mejor que la "falda".

-Mucho mejor.- le dije y ella me sonrió un poco enojada cruzándose de brazos.

Caminamos ella y yo a la sala encontrando a Bella y Alice esperando solo a ella para poder irse.

-Miren nada mas ya vieron la hora ya llevan cinco minutos de retraso llegaran tarde.-dije empujándolas hacia la puerta

-Mamá sabes que no llegaremos tarde por el modo de conducir de Rose.-dijo Bella

-No me importa no quiero que lleguen tarde.

Las tres suspiraron y se metieron al coche de Rose; una vez que vi al coche alejarse me metí a la casa, me dirigí a mi habitación para tomarme un baño y vestirme con lo que Alice me había dejado preparado para poder salir y conocer mejor el pueblo.

El baño me relajo, cuando salí me dispuse a buscar la ropa interior. Una vez que ya estaba totalmente vestida me fui a observar al espejo. Cuando me observe mi desconocí totalmente: llevaba el vestido verde que Alice me había dado hasta la rodilla, unos zapatos tipo sandalias que tenían descubiertos los dedos y en el empeine del pie tenía un listón cruzado para abrocharlo, mi cabello lo llevaba suelto con un pequeño broche plateado en forma de flor, también me había puesto unas mallas blancas porque si salía iba a llamar mucho la atención, y una chamarra del mismo tono de verde que el vestido. El único tipo de maquillaje que me había echado era brillo en mis labios que de por si eran rositas, mis mejillas tenían un tenue rubor rosado y mis pestañas de por si eran enchinadas.

Después de haber salido de mi asombro baje a la sala y me dispuse a leer ya que no tenía nada que hacer. Trate de leer un libro al revés para probar mis habilidades vampíricas, me costó un poco de trabajo porque a veces confundía las palabras.

No me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuve leyendo pero ya solo faltaba una hora y quince minutos para que las chicas salieran de la escuela. Diez minutos después percibí un olor; sangre humana sin duda. Corrí sin pensarlo, percibía su olor muy cerca pero me detuve de repente; sentí el olor de uno de los míos pero el olía… no sé cómo describirlo su esencia era fresca como yerba buena.

Me contuve de ir a su encuentro y empezé a correr de vuelta a la casa pero en el camino me alimente de unos tres venados adultos que quede saciada un poco; tan solo de volver a recordar el olor del humano se me hacía agua la boca pero me jure a mí misma no beber de ellos. Iba a emprender mi carrera de nuevo cuando volteó y veo a Alice conmigo, me abrazo y comenzó a disculparse.

-Esme en verdad lo siento… lo vi solo unos dos minutos antes de que pasará… me siento tan culpable, debí de evitarlo pero es que pe…-la interrumpí.

-De que hablas Ali?

-Tu no mataste al humano?-pregunto temblorosa.

-Claro que no jamás lo haría.

Ella sonrió y me dijo.

-Es un alivio.-se fijó en mi atuendo y dijo.- Veo que me hiciste caso… te ves hermosa mamá.-estaba comenzando a llover, me sujeto de la muñeca.-Corre… te va arruinar el atuendo! dijo histérica y con eso empezó a correr, llegamos en un minuto y yo me senté en un sillón de la entrada.

-Le avisaste a tus hermanas de que te venias? secándome con una toalla las pocas gotas que habían quedado en mi cabello.

-No… tuve la visión pedí permiso de ir al baño y me vine directo hacia aca.

-Bueno háblales a él teléfono de Rose y avísales que ya estás en casa no vaya a ser que te estén buscando.

Saco su celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón que llevaba y marco los números.

-Rose… como que quién? Alice, que no ves el identificador…en casa con mamá… te explicó cuando lleguen…no…en el salón de literatura…por favor…ok no dilaten Bye.-colgó y se vino a sentar junto a mi.

-Como te fue Alice?

-Bien. encanta ir a la escuela.

-Me alegra que te guste, tienes alguna clase con tus hermanas?

-Biología con Bella y cálculo con Rosalie, en las demás estamos separadas pero no es tan malo.

-A no? Y porque?

sonrió y me dijo.- Bueno hay un chico rubio… en casi todas mis clases a excepción de Biología.

-Uuuhh -. Le empecé a hacer burla y ella solo bajo la mirada y rio.

-No es lo que crees, él siempre está con una rubia creo que se llama Rosalie pero siempre le dice: Rose.-me dijo haciendo una voz graciosa por lo cual me reí.- No te burles Esme.

-No me burlo de eso; sino de tu voz como sono.-segui riendo.

_**Es todo lo que tengo hasta el momento … lo siento pero con todo el asunto de la fiesta perdi el hilo de la historia pero me aplicare mejor y les sacare lmas caps. Gracias por ser pacientes conmigo en cuestión de actualización.**_

_**Con respecto a los reviewrs gracias a:**_

lanatylalleva

TwilightIceDancer

Alice Villalpando

Fersita92

_**por sus reviews. Hasta la próxima actualización, besos cuídense.**_


	7. Capitulo 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**CARLISLE POV:**

Hoy era otro día más para trabajar en lo que mas quieres y en otros ir a estudiar a la esuela.

-Carlisle deja de pensar en el estudio.-dije Edward un poco irritado.

-Bueno pero ya sabes quiero q…

-Que vayamos a la escuela… si lo se deja de repetirlo.

-De acuerdo.-reía-. No se tu Edward pero me siento algo diferente mas am … feliz con mas energías.

-No eres el único Carlisle todos están así desde la mañana.-dijo Jasper entrando a la sala.

-Eso es raro somos alegres pero no en extremo…-dije viendo mi reloj.- se me hace tarde chicos los veo en la tarde. ya saliendo hacia mi mercedes.

_**JASPER POV:**_

Carlisle se había ido hacia el hospital a hacer su rutina diaria como siempre y nosotros en unos cuantos minutos debíamos ir al colegio. La verdad no debíamos estudiar eso solo era para guardar las apariencias pero bueno que mas da.

Faltaban diez minutos para que en el colegio abrieran y iniciaran nuestras respectivas clases.

-Chicos yo creo que ya deberíamos irnos.-dije tomando mi mochila en donde solo traía un cuaderno mi lapicera y una muda de ropa por si hace falta.

Emmett asintió e hizo lo mismo que yo.

-Hoy no ire a la escuela .-dijo mirando al bosque.-no he cazado.-suspire yantes de salir de casa dije.- de acuerdo nos vemos.

Fui al garaje ah esperar a Emmett e irnos a la escuela. Llegamos a tan solo cinco minutos de que iniciaran las clases. Como siempre eran cosas que ya habíamos estudiado años atrás asi que no preste mucha atención solo la necesaria. Minutos antes de que la primera clase terminara me percate que había una chica nueva pero lo mas curioso era que no era humana sino de mi especie, pero no pude admirarla mucho porque ya habían timbrado, además de que toda la clase Maria se la pasaba molestándome, últimamente se estaba volviendo irritante, y eso me hacia querer beber su sangre. En todas mis clases me tocaba con ella a excepción de biología que me tocaba antes de el receso. Entrando a mi próxima clase la volvi a ver pero esta vez el maestro de Historia le pidió que se presentara.

-Buenas tardes chicos como verán tenemos una nueva alumna.-dijo mientras la señalaba discretamente.

-Bueno mi nombre es Alice Platt tengo 17 años de edad y …-nos siguió contando su historia versión para los humanos porque en ningún momento menciono su transformación, cuando termino la clase le aplaudió porque el maestro lo había hecho.

-Bien Alice siéntate con tu compañero Jasper.-dijo señalando hacia mi lugar, ella llego tímidamente hasta mi y en toda la clase no dijimos ni una palabra hasta el final.

-Hola me llamo Jasper Cullen.-dije cortésmente mientras ella guardaba sus cosas.

-Alice.-dijo mientras me regalaba una sonrisa y se paro del asiento y salió del salón. Como dije me tocaban casi todas las clases con ella pero solo en la de Historia nos sentábamos juntos. Aunque suene extraño sentí algo mas que una simple amistad hacia esa tal Alice. Pasaron todas mis clases restante y me reuni con Emmett en el estacionamiento al lado de su Jepp.

-Hola Jazz listo para irnos.-dijo metido en sus pensamientos.

-Claro pero antes ¡Emmett!.-dije algo alto para que me prestara atención.

-¿Qué ocurre?.-dijo algo preocupado volviendo a la realidad

-Eso es lo que digo ¿Qué ocurre?.-dije algo preocupado

-No es nada Jazz.-suspiro algo ¿enamorado? ¡Oh por dios! Emmett esta enamorado . Me empece a sentir diferente ya que Emmett iradiaba amor.

-¿Quién es la chica?.-dije curioso.

-Oh vampiresa .-sonrio-. Se llama Rosalie Lillian Platt.- esperen dijo ¿Platt?

-¿Platt?.-dije.

-Si Platt ¿porque? .- al no escuchar respuesta por mi parte prosiguió.- vamos en todas las clases a excepción de calcúlo.-dijo con una cara de tonto enamorado .

-Es solo que yo conoci a otra Platt… Alice

-Oh la pequeña duende .-rio-. Asi le dice ella son hermana y también tienen otra hermana que se llama Isabella pero no le gusta que le digan asi, prefiere Bella y su hermana mayor Esme solo que se hace pasar por su madre.-entro al auto e hize lo mismo y volvimos a casa en donde ya se encontraba Edward.

Bueno ya no somos los únicos vampiros de Forks ahora tenemos compañía, lo mejor será que las conozcamos bien e intentemos pasar desapercibidos.

_**Ya se lo que diran ¿¡porque no habías actualizado?! …. Tengo una buena excusa … esperen chicas/os, para que recurir a la violencia … no esperen … no me maten!.**_

**Ya encerio se que es corto pero verán … con respecto a lo de la fiesta de mi amigo se hizo y bueno ya saben esto y lo otro. Pero después de eso en el cole me han estado dejando mucha tarea y es estresante y cuando quiero escribir no puedo porque recuerdo que tengo cosas pendientes con el estudio ¬¬. Se que no tiene perdón lo que hize pero traten de ponerse en mis zapatos,**

**Les prometo ya no descuidarlos/as y actualizar mas seguido, sino lo hago es porque quiero adelantar capítulos para subirlos todos de un corrido y no hacerlos/as esperar tanto. Si notan alguna falta de ortografía ustedes disculpen. Hasta la próxima actualización (si me apuro será en unas horas o mañana). **

**Otra cosa para que Esme y Carlisle ya se conozcan puede ser que en el siguiente cap lo escriba. Por ultimo me gustaría que se dieran una vuelta por mi ONE-SHOT "tu me cambiaste la vida" y "El amor no tiene color" … recomiéndenme! Y a mis fanfic's también ñ.ñ.**

**Besos, cuídense.**


	8. Capiitulo 7

_**Aclaro; nada de lo que esté usando para crear esta historia (hermosa a mi parecer) es mio; Carlisle, Esme, los chicos y las chicas le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; La laptop, el internet son propiedad de mis padres y la poca imaginación que contiene la historia… esa si es mia xD.**_

CAPITULO 7:

**ESME POV:**

Rato después mis otras dos niñas llegaron y me contaron todo lo que habían hecho en la escuela. Como siempre les ha pasado llamaron la atención en todas sus clases y en el instituto. Ademas de que Rosalie me dijo que conocío a un chico llamado Emmett que es de nuestra especie, un chico alto, encantador, fornido, cabello color negro y obviamente palido. Le conto acerca de nuestra pequeña familia y su historia. Al principio me enoje porque pensé que podía ser alguien malo que quisiera hacernos algo, pero cuando me comento que es de confianza me relaje un poco.

Me despedi de ellas y como siempre lo hago por las noches: me fui a recostar a mi cuarto es una extraña costumbre que tengo yo ya que nosotros no podemos dormir pero pareciera que en mi cama sueño despierta.

…Al dia siguiente…

Me levante y me fui a bañar, esta vez me vesti con un pantalón de mezclilla color negro,. Baje y vi que las chicas ya se habían ido a la escuela, mire el reloj y vi que eran apenas las 7:30 a.m. Me puse a pensar porque se habían ido tan temprano hasta que una nota que estaba en la mesa de la cocina me lo explico todo.

**Mamá:**

**Lamentamos habernos ido mas temprano de lo normal pero la razón de esto … no te la puedo decir, el destino va y viene a su antojo y lo mejor es no perjudicarlo puesto que las consecuencias pueden ser graves. Algo te va a pasar ¡descuida! No va a ser nada malo, como te dije no te lo puedo decir porque exactamente no sé lo que es. Aproveche para ir con las chicas a conocer Port Ángeles antes de la escuela.**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Tus hijas que te quieren.**

**PD: Pero no más que yo xD.**

Termine de leer la nota y reconocí fácilmente la letra de mi celosa hija Alice. Tuve curiosidad de saber lo que me iba a pasar, pensé y pensé pero no se me ocurria nada, hasta que vi la hora eran ya las 8:20 y sino me apresuraba iba a llegar tarde al local en donde estaba vendiendo mis pinturas ya que una señora Rene Dywer me lo sugirió. Fui por las llaves de mi auto a mi cuarto y por mi bolso. Baje y me meti al auto y comence a manejar a una velocidad moderada de 50 km p/h. A medio camino me detuve inconsiente mente y baje del auto, una fuerza extraña y un presentimiento me llevaba al interior del bosque, llevaba caminando cinco minutos y estaba como unos 20 m adentrada en el bosque, derrepente sentí un olor a sangre humana pero algo leve. Corri hacia esa dirección pero estando manejada por la razón y la conciencia y no por mis instintos, antes de llegar tuve que bajar un poc ya que había un desnivel por el cual cualquier humano se pudo haber caído con facilidad. Llege hasta el olor y me tope con una pequeña de no más de siete años de edad (y a un oso que se estaba alejando por haberme escuchado llegar), inconciente y con unos rasguños en los brazos y en la cara que parecían ser producto de que se hubiera caído por el desnivel de atrás, y otro rasguño en la cara y era mucho mas grande parecía haber sido atacada por el oso. Reaccione al instante la tome entre mis brazos y con su cabeza recostada en mi hombro, heche a correr abrazandola para que no sintiera mas los rasguños de las ramas por las que pasábamos corriendo, en cinco minutos ya estaba frente al auto; la puse en el asiento del copiloto y le abroche rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad. Llame al hospital de Forks para que tuvieran listo a un médico que pudiera atender a la niña, mientras conducía a una velocidad de 85 km p/h.

-Clínica general de Forks ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?.-contesto la voz de una secretaria joven de no más de 20 años de edad.

-Señorita voy rumbo a la clínica.-tuve que controlarme para hablar a una velocidad en la cual pudiese entenderme.- necesito que por favor tenga a un doctor listo.

-Por supuesto pero ¿cuál es la emergencia?.-dijo en un tono normal.

-Encontre a una niña en el bosque f…

-Y ¿usted que hacia en el bosque? no sabe que es peligroso.

-No importa que es lo que estaba haciendo allí ¡la niña fue atacada por un oso! .-dije levantando la voz y algo enojada.

-Disculpe señorita no fue mi intención hacerla enojar.-para ese entonces ya había llegado al estacionamiento de hospital, le colge a la secretaria, baje con ella en brazos y corri a velocidad humana hacia el hospital.

-Buenas tardes ¿que se le ofrece?.-dijo mirando a su computador.

-A esta niña la ataco un oso

-¡Oh es usted! No pensé que llegaría tan rápido.-de fondo se escuchaba una canción la cual no le preste mucha atención solo temia por la salud de esta niña.

_**Heart beast fast**_

_**Colors and promises**_

_**How to be brave?**_

_**How can I love when**_

-Por favor ayúdeme no quiero que le pase nada

_**I'm afraid to fall**_

_**But watching you stand alone**_

_**All of my doubt**_

_**Suddenly goes away somehow**_

_**One step closer**_

-Tranquilícese por favor exaltándose no ayudara en nada

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid, I have love you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love for a thousand more**_

-¿Como quiere que me tranquilize si esta niña puede morir?

_**Time stands still**_

_**Beauty in all she is**_

_**I will be brave**_

_**I will not let anything**_

_**Take away**_

_**But standing in front of me**_

_**Every breath, every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

En eso un hombre rubio, guapo, alto, tez palida y ojos café-dorados como los míos se nos acerco.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron produjo un efecto en mi que hasta se me habia olvidado a que venia.

_**One step closer**_

_**One step closer**_

_**-**_Dr. Cullen que bueno que a venido esta niña.-dijo señalando a la que tenia en brazos.- Ha sido atacada por un oso.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid, I have love you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I love you for a thousand more**_

_**.-**_el Dr. aun seguía en un tipo de transe hasta que hable.- Dr. por favor ayúdeme encontré a esta niña adentrada en el bosque al parecer la ataco un oso mire su herida.-señale su cara con mi cabeza.- tiene que ayudarme… tiene que ayudarla.-dicho esto el Dr. se acerco a y mi tomo a la niña en brazos.

-Sígame.-dicho esto hecho andar hacia un consultorio.

_**Lo prometido es deuda ahora si tratare de no tardarme tanto en actualizar.**_** El siguiente cap será la versión de Carlisle y su diagnostico … ¿tienen idea de quién es esta niña?.**

**Ok ahora si dentro de una semana nos vemos. Besos chao cuídense.**

**PD:Gracias a Alice Villalpando por darme a ver mi error en el color de ojos de Carlisle.**

**¿Alguien tiene idea de quien es esa niña que Esme se encontró en el bosque? Quien me conteste correstamente le dedico el próximo cap.**

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Capitulo 8

_**Aclaro; nada de lo que esté usando para crear esta historia (hermosa a mi parecer) es mio; Carlisle, Esme, los chicos y las chicas le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; La laptop, el internet son propiedad de mis padres y la poca imaginación que contiene la historia… esa si es mia xD.**_

_**Capitulo 8:**_

_**CARLISLE POV:**_

Me encontraba ya en el trabajo puntualmente como siempre 7:00. Había llegado y como siempre salude a Angela la secretaria general del hospital y una vez que estaba fuera de mi despacho le di los buenos días a Martha ya que había pedido que trasladara a Jessica con cualquier otro doctor porque ¡intento secuestrarme! Pueden creerlo! Asi que el Dr. Aston y yo intercambiamos secretarias. Entre a mi consultorio y Martha trajo los expedientes de este día.

-Buenos días Dr. Cullen aq…

-Martha cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así, solo dime Carlisle.-le di una sonrisa.

Siendo sinceros Martha era la única de entre las secretarias y enfermeras que no estaba tras de mi todo el día por eso me sentía tan bien con ella, cuando me manchaba de sangre la ropa me mandaba a cambiar, si me "enfermaba" siempre me preguntaba si ya estaba bien, la única ocasión que llege tarde ella estaba muerta de los nervios por si me hubiera pasado algo; es mas se parecía a mi madre.

-Esta bien Car-lis-le.-dijo separando las silabas y ambos reimos.- aquí tienes los expedientes de este día. –dijo poniendo una pila pequeña de hojas.

-Veo que hoy no hay mucho trabajo.-ella sonrio.

-Como va haber más trabajo en un pueblito como Forks? sonreí-. Bueno te dejo debo de terminar unos pendientes.-dijo esto salió de mi despacho.

Me puse a ver los expedientes y vi que tenía que dar dos altas y dar un chequeo a un niño de ocho años que tenia Asma y que ingreso ayer por la noche mientras yo tenía guardia dado que tuvo un ataque; yo le había dicho a su mamá que si quería podía llevárselo pero que no lo sacara mucho a la calle y que su hijo siempre tuviera su inhalador a su alcance, pero ella prefirió dejarlo aquí en el hospital porque no quería que se le empeorara; ¡instintos maternales! Llegue a la habitación de este niño y entre, el por lo visto no se percato de mi presencia puesto que estaba viendo Bob esponja, no sé cómo les puede gustar ver la caja embobadora, pero bueno son niños, me acerque a él y me senté a los pies de la "cama".

-Buenos días Toni ¿cómo amaneciste?.-dije mirándolo.

-Buenos días Dr. Cullen, pues bien solo que estoy un poco cansado de la espalda ¿ya puedo irme a mi casa?-dijo bostezando.

-¿Dormiste ayer?.-inquiri riéndome al saber que no lo había hecho.

-La verdad no mucho que digamos.- volvio a bostezar tallando sus parpados-. ¿Cuándo me ire a casa?

-Veo que ya estas mucho mejor que ayer.-me pare de donde estaba sentado-. Le dire a tu mamá que venga a verte y te podre dar de alta

-¿Esta aquí?.-pregunto sentándose rectamente de golpe, por lo que me acerque a el y lo recosté.

-Si pero tranquilo de acuerdo si? Ya vuelvo .-Sali de la habitación rumbo a la sala de espera, le dije a su madre que por favor fuera con su hijo y que yo iria en unos instantes. Cuando iba de regreso con la cabeza mirando al suelo rumbo a la habitación de Toni empezó a sonar una música de ambiente que ponen en el hospital.

_**Heart beast fast**_

_**Colors and promises**_

_**How to be brave?**_

_**How can I love when**_

Cuando levanto la mirada me tope con un ángel de cabellos color caramelo cargando a una niñita.

-Por favor ayúdeme no quiero que le pase nada.- decía este bello ángel.

_**I'm afraid to fall**_

_**But watching you stand alone**_

_**All of my doubt**_

_**Suddenly goes away somehow**_

_**One step closer**_

-Tranquilícese por favor exaltándose no ayudara en nada.-le dijo Ángela.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid, I have love you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love for a thousand more**_

-¿Como quiere que me tranquilize si esta niña puede morir?.- dijo algo molesta .

_**Time stands still**_

_**Beauty in all she is**_

_**I will be brave**_

_**I will not let anything**_

_**Take away**_

_**But standing in front of me**_

_**Every breath, every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

Ambas se percataron de mi presencia.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron produjo un efecto en mi que hasta mi nombre se me había olvidado.

_**One step closer**_

_**One step closer**_

_**-**_Dr. Cullen que bueno que a venido esta niña.-dijo señalando a la que tenia en brazos el bello ángel de cabellos caramelo.- Ha sido atacada por un oso.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid, I have love you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I love you for a thousand more**_

Yo seguía en un tipo de transe hasta que hablo

- Dr. por favor ayúdeme encontré a esta niña adentrada en el bosque al parecer la ataco un oso mire su herida.-señalo su cara con su cabeza.- tiene que ayudarme… tiene que ayudarla.-dicho esto me acerque a ella y mi tome a la niña en brazos.

-Sígame.-dije y eche andar hacia mi despacho pero como escuche los débiles latidos de su corazón cambie de dirección a urgencias. Corri a velocidad humana. Cuando llegé entre para recostar a la niña y analizarla. Mi ángel se había quedado afuera y por la expresión en su rostro estaba preocupada por ella. Durante cuarenta minutos me dedique a revisar todo acerca de la niña: signos vitales, golpes en la cabeza, fracturas o alguna otra lesión que si no atendía a tiempo podría causarle algún daño. Afortunadamente solo tenía los rasguños y me dedique a hacerle una transfusión de sangre por que había perdido demasiada. Cuando termine salí a ver a su mamá que se encontraba en esas incomodas sillas fuera de la sala de urgencias.

-¿Como está la niña Dr.?

-Se encuentra estable, ahora está guardando reposo, gracias a dios la trajo a tiempo, minutos más tarde y las noticias serían otras.-pude ver como su mirada se entristecía.

Hasta ahorita no había recordado el rostro de la niña, cara ovalada, ojos cafes, cabello negro y largo y su tez morena.

-Puede preguntarle ¿qué estaba usted haciendo con la hija de los Young?

-¿De quién?-dijo ella mirándome con sus hermosos ojos dorados.

-Emily Young la hija del Sr. Y la Sra. Young.

-Yo… yo no sabía quién era.-dijo preocupada.

-¿Donde la encontró?.-pregunte con mi mejor tono médico.

-Estaba adentrada en el bosque a unos.-cayo mientras meditaba su respuesta.- a pocos metros de la carretera.

-Y me podría explicar ¿Qué hacía usted a estas horas del día en el bosque?- la simple idea de que estuviera en el bosque me aterraba, ella se veía tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana y temí que le pudiera pasar algo; pero extrañamente ella no era igual a las otras humanas, no distinguía el olor de su sangre, ni el palpitar de su corazón, pero si podía ver como su pecho subía y bajaba por su respiración, al parecer ella es … vampiro.

-… y pues mi coche se detuvo y sentí curiosidad del bosque, así que me adentre en el y poco después encontré a la niña, desangrada y tirada en el suelo, a pocos metros de ella estaba un oso y salió huyendo cuando me vio.

-Señorita…?

-Esmeralda Platt.-dijo tendiéndome su mano en un gesto amistoso, yo la estreche entre la mía y sentí como una corriente eléctrica atravesaba desde mi mano hasta el último rincón de mi ser, al parecer ella sintió algo parecido por lo que retiro su mano pocos segundo después.- solo Esme.

_ . . . Esme . . ._

-Señorita Esme dígame ¿Qué hacía un oso tan cerca de la carretera?-dije entrelazando mis dedos.

-No se lo puedo decir… al menos no aquí.-dijo mirando como unas personas entraban a la sala de urgencias.

-Acompáñeme.-dije echándole una última mirada y eche a caminar fuera de la sala de urgencias, con ella detrás mio.

_**Aquí de nuevo yo .-feliz-.**_

**Bueno no se qué tal a salido este cap pero es lo único que tengo hasta el momento, la escuela me está matando y mas en este momento que algunos compañeros mios del cole quieren que les ayude con diversas materias… y bueno ya me entenderán.**

**No se que escribir para el próximo cap, así que acepto sugerencias e ideas.**

**Se acepta de todo tipo aquí: felicitaciones, tomatazos, abucheos, lo que sea lo importante para mi es saber su opinión del rumbo de esta historia.**

**¿Revierws? **


	10. Capitulo 9

_**Aclaro; nada de lo que esté usando para crear esta historia (hermosa a mi parecer) es mio; Carlisle, Esme, los chicos y las chicas le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; La laptop, el internet son propiedad de mis padres y la poca imaginación que contiene la historia… esa si es mia xD.**_

_**Antes de empezar, en el capitulo ante anterior (capítulo 7) mencione que le dedicaría el capítulo anterior a la persona que me respondiera correctamente: ¿Quién era la niña que encontró Esme en el bosque? La única en contestar fue Cris.P.C aunque en realidad estuvo mal la respuesta y no fue Reneesme, fue Emily Young, y como en el cap. anterior se me paso comentarlo; le dedico este cap. a Cris.P.C, espero y sea de tu agrado.**_

_**PD: Reneesme aparecerá después de que empiece todo el clímax.**_

_**Capitulo 9:**_

_**CARLISLE POV:**_

Sabía que la señorita Esme no era humana, a simple vista tanta belleza no podía pertenecerle a una humana, era digna de una diosa, la sangre no corría por sus venas, estaba casi tan pálida como yo, aparentaba respirar pero yo sabía que no había necesidad de hacerlo.

… _Sin duda era una vampiresa… _

La conduje hacia mi despacho, yo caminaba delante y ella seguía mis pasos. Llegamos luego de un par de minutos, le abrí la puerta y deje que pasara primero, seguido de ella pase yo y cerré la puerta.

-Tome asiento por favor.-dije mientras me quitaba mi bata blanca y la colgaba en el perchero cerca de la puerta. Mientras yo me iba a sentar a mi silla, ella ya se había sentado y estaba con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

-Y bien dígame .-proseguí.- ¿Qué hacía un oso tan cerca de la carretera?.-dije con un tono de voz neutro.

-Yo… yo no lo sé.-dijo ella mirando mis ojos.

-Si lo sabe, señorita Platt .-dije tratando de sacarle la verdad de sus labios.

-Sinceramente, no puedo decírselo.-agacho la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no? No le diré a nadie.

-Bueno, está bien, yo iba rumbo a mi trabajo y sentí algo dentro de mí que hizo que me detuviera y saliera a adentrarme al bosque...-ella siguió relatándome toda la historia y yo la escuchaba con atención.-y después llame aquí al hospital para avisar que traía una niña y que era urgente que la atendieran.

-Entonces usted es u…

-Una vampira, así es.-dijo en un volumen de voz casi inaudible para los humanos

-Bueno, creo que usted señorita Platt y…

-Solo Esme.-dijo regalándome una sonrisa

-Entonces llámeme solo Carlisle.-ella asintió.-Esme, ya habrá notado que, yo no soy… "normal".-Se quedo sin habla meditando por un par de minutos

-Yo… no lo había notado.- sonreí ante eso.-

-¿Hace cuanto que es así?

-Diez años

-Y como se ha acostumbrado a esta vida

-No es difícil, aparentar es casi natural, aunque en un principio lo único que me costo un poco de esfuerzo fue acostumbrarme a la dieta

- ¿Dieta?

-Si nosotras no nos alimentamos de sangre humana, nos alimentamos de sangre animal, y pienso que usted también.

-Claro.

-Carlisle yo , necesito llegar a casa sino mis niñas se preocuparan por mi

-Claro, ya hablaremos luego, y con respecto a la niña, Emily, le informare a sus padres, gracias por traerla

-No es nada.-dicho esto salió de mi despacho. Algo escondia Esme Platt, y quiero averiguarlo, no se que sea de lo único de que estoy seguro, es que creo que estoy sintiendo algo por ella.

_**Bueno, escribi este capítulo casi al aventón aunque, creo que me salió muy muy mal, la verdad casi no tenía inspiración, aunque se que no tengo escusa apropiada para explicar mi ausencia, solo dire que la escuela me mantiene muy apurada con todos los exámenes y proyectos, pero lo bueno es que ya casi se vienen las vacaciones y tendre tiempo para seguir la historia.**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización.**_


	11. Capitulo 10

Solo quisiera aclarar que Carlisle y Esme al igual que los chicos y las chicas son de Stephenie Meyer. Bueno lo prometido es deuda y a petición de Criss.P.C aquí les traigo el POV Esme aunque sea tarde.

CAPITULO 10:

POV Esme:

-Acompáñeme-dijo antes de echar a andar por un pasillo.

Yo iba atrás siguiendo sus pasos por un par de minutos hasta que paro enfrente de una puerta,la abrió y me indico con la mirada que pasara. Entre y por un par de segundos me quede admirando la decoración de aquella habitación que a mi parecer era su consultorio; había un gran estante de libros y en la pared del lado opuesto había unas pinturas un tanto obscuras, en frente mío estaba un escritorio de caobay encima de esta habían muchos papeles regados.

-Tome asiento por favor- me dijo cuando entro a la habitación

Me senté en la silla en frente al escritorio con la mirada hacia el suelo, esperando a que él se sentara.

-Y bien dígame.- comenzó-. ¿Qué hacía un oso tan cerca de la carretera?

-Yo… yo no lo sé.-dije mirando a sus hermosos ojos tratando de que creyera convincente mi respuesta.

-Si lo sabe Señorita Platt

Suspire rendida, sin duda alguna él podría estar trabajando en UVE y lograrle sacar la verdad a cualquier criminal.

-Bueno está bien, yo iba rumbo a mi trabajo y sentí algo dentro de mí que hizo que me detuviera.-además de que mi coche se paró.- y salí a adentrarme al bosque, camine por varios minutos, bueno creo que la descripción más adecuada seria que corrí por un par de minutos en los cuales recorrí varios kilómetros, comencé a sentir el olor a sangre y llegué a donde se encontraba la niña...-me detuve tratando de recordar su nombre.- Emily a escasos metros se hallaba el oso que al parecer la atacó y en cuanto llegué se fue y después llamé aquí al hospital-que por cierto medio peleé con la recepcionista ¬¬ -. Para avisar que traía una niña y que era urgente que la atendieran.

-Entonces usted es un tanto sorprendido por lo que yo baje la mirada al suelo.

-Una vampira, así es.-dije muy bajito incluso para algún oído vampírico.

-Bueno, creo que usted señorita Platt y…

-Solo Esme.-dije levantando la vista y dándole una sonrisa amistosa.

-Entonces llámeme solo Carlisle.-asentí.-Esme, ya habrá notado que, yo no soy… "normal".

Si se refería a que tanta belleza no era propia de un humano, estaba de acuerdo con él.

-Yo… no lo había notado.- sonrió ante mi comentario.

-¿Hace cuánto que es así?

-Diez años

-Y como se ha acostumbrado a esta vida.-vaya que pregunta.

-No es difícil, aparentar es casi natural, aunque en un principio.-hice una mueca al recordar aquellos años atrá único que me costó un poco de esfuerzo fue acostumbrarme a la dieta

- ¿Dieta?-sonreí al parecer esto le sorprendía, aunque creo que compartíamos "gustos".

-Si nosotras no nos alimentamos de sangre humana, nos alimentamos de sangre animal, y pienso que usted también.

-Claro.

Por tan solo un par de minutos me había olvidado de que tenía a mis hermanas, a mis niñas y eso no estaba nada bien, Carlisle podía lograr que me olvidara de mi propio nombre y solo con compartir un poco de tiempo junto a él.

-Carlisle yo, necesito llegar a casa sino mis niñas se preocuparan por mí.

-Claro.- ¿qué era eso?¿Acaso un pequeño destello de tristeza en sus ojos?-ya hablaremos luego, y con respecto a la niña, Emily, le informare a sus padres.-medio sonrió por traerla

-No es nada.-dije y salí de la habitación, por alguna extraña razón me dolía dejarlo allí solito en aquella habitación algo a obscura ya que en medio de mi relato se había parado a cerrar las cortinas ya que la luz se col… ¡OH MI DIOS! No me puede pasar esto a mí.

Corrí a velocidad humana a una de las ventanas a un lado del pasillo por el cual iba caminando, y tal cual temía, allí estaba el hermoso sol que casi no se dignaba a salir y para mi mala suerte tuvo que salir precisamente hoy. Saque mi celular y marque a la casa con la esperanza de que Alice hubiera pre-visto que saldría el sol temprano; sonó tres, cuatro hasta cinco veces y nadie me contesto; marque al celular de Rosalie y a los cuatro timbrazos fue que me contesto.

-¿Hola?

-Rosalie, soy yo que acaso no ves el número.

-Hola Esme, perdona pero vengo manejando y aún que tu no lo creas hay algo de tráfico

-¿En dónde andan?

-Bueno veras como Alice te ha de ver avisado, por lo menos en una nota, antes de ir a la escuela fuimos a Port Ángeles de compras.-me imagine como hablaba con una sonrisa en el rostro-. Y luego de eso fuimos a la Librería porque los profesores de español nos dejaron leer varios libros reí al parecer las tendrían entretenidas-. Esme no te rías, no es gracioso, ya sabes que no me gusta leer y son libros de más de200 páginas e incluso para los de nuestra especie nos tomaría días en leer.

-Hay Rosalie tu siempre tan exagerada, si pusieras un poco de empeño en ellos los acabarías en menos de una semana

-Si mamita, pero ese no es el punto, al terminar de comprar los infernales libros fuimos a Seattle y nos la pasamos en el cine "viendo" películas, que más sino.-pude escuchar una leve risa de Alice hizo otra cosa pero es demasiado personal como para que yo te la cuente.

¿Personal? Ya me confundieron

-¿De qué hablas Rosalie?

-Ya te lo dije y si te digo algo más, alguien no llegara viva a casa.-dijo en tono preocupado.

-Ok pásame a tu hermana.-apostaría que escuche a Alice dar un suspiro de ¿enamorada?

-Bueno?

-¿Alice a que se refiere Rosalie?

-Nada de qué preocuparse, de seguro ah de estar loca

-Bueno pero en cuando lleguemos a casa vamos a hablar

-Oh si madre, vaya que si vamos a hablar.-me dijo en un tono que me daba miedo… me intimidaba.

-¿Por dónde vienen?

-Mamá puedes estar segura de que este tráfico no se dispersara en por lo menos 10 minutos y más 10 minutos en los que llegamos al hospital.-bufó-. Distráete en algo que vamos a tardar.-y ni más ni más me colgó.

Vaya 20 minutos aquí en el hospital, podría ir con Carlisle y platicar con él un rato pero ¿quién era yo como para entablar conversación con él? Solamente nos habíamos conocido por error. Seguí caminando sin ninguna prisa, doble hacia la izquierda y me topé con los cuneros, me quede mucho rato viendo a los recién nacidos pero hubo una pequeña que llamó mi atención y es que se parecía mucho a Bella como cuando ella pequeña; seguí caminando por unos cinco o seis minutos y llegue a la salida pero como aún no sabía nada de las chicas me senté en la sala de espera hasta que sentí en mi bolsillo trasero como mi celular vibraba.

-Hola Rose

-Mamá ya estamos afuera del hospital y si quieres salir de allí sin dar algún espectáculo deberás salir ya

-Ok ahorita nos vemos.-colgué y note como el cielo se volvía obscurecer por una pequeña nube que no duraría mucho.

Salí del hospital y observe el convertible de Rose a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba, apresure el paso, llegué a donde ellas y me senté de a copiloto apenas entre y Rosalie ya estaba poniendo en marcha el auto.

-Y bien Alice.-me gire en el asiento para verla.

-No hablare hasta después de que tu hables.-me dijo sonriendo, me quede callada hasta que llegamos a la casa, salí corriendo a mi habitación pero como era de esperarse me al cansaron y tomaron asiento en el suelo, a excepción de Alice que se subió en mi cama junto a mí y comenzó a dar saltitos sobre ella.

-Ándale Esme cuéntanos, cuéntanos, cuéntanos.-obviamente Alice había visto algo… y no iba a parar hasta saber todos los detalles.

…_Más vale tarde que nunca… Como siempre les ofrezco una disculpa por no haber actualizado por lo que me parece que fue uno o dos meses y bueno la verdad es que en las vacaciones me fui con mi abuelita (hace mucho que no la visitaba) y me olvide por completo de las actualizaciones… ¡Felices vacaciones! (Atrasadas) cuídense, besos y hasta la próxima actualización._


	12. Capitulo 11

Como digo siempre… Todos los personajes reconocibles de la saga Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y alguno que no reconozcan al igual que la poca creatividad de la historia es de mi propiedad. Quisiera agradecer a Criss.P.C por su comentario eso me inspiro a crear este capítulo. Ojala les guste.

CAPITULO 11:

POV Edward:

Me encontraba en el instituto, tomando clase de biología, no me sorprendía mucho que aún nadie se sentara conmigo, aunque muy poco me apetecía compartir el asiento con un débil humano; la clase comenzaba aburrirme como es normal que el tema ya me lo supiera de memoria, el timbre fue el que me salvo.

Salí rápidamente, incluso para un humano y fui a la cafetería en donde encontré, como era costumbre, a mis hermanos ya sentados en la mesa más apartada de la cafetería; tome una charola con un tazón de fruta y me encamine hacia ellos.

-Vaya ya era hora que llegaras.-comenzó Emmett mientras jugaba con una manzana.

-Apenas y me retrase un par de segundos.-dije mientras me sentaba.

-El pequeño Eddie jamás podrá ser puntual.-dijo un tanto molesto.

-Déjalo, ha tenido un mal día.-me comentó Jasper

-Oh ¿en serio? Perdona no me había dado cuenta y ahora a que se debe

-El profesor Elías,-suspiro- dice que me va a reprobar sino apruebo con un diez este bimestre

-Pero si apenas estamos en el segundo bimestre

-Algo tiene en mi contra ese maestro.-dijo evitando contacto visual conmigo.

-Aguarda, el Profesor Elías te da matemáticas cierto?

-Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-En años anteriores, tú obtenías diplomas por tener un alto promedio en esa materia

-Ya te digo, algo tiene en mi contra

-Emmett, será mejor que le digas la verdad.-dijo Jasper medio riendo.

-¿Qué verdad?-dije confundido.

-Bueno la cosa es que cuando tú ibas de caza.-dijo Emmett aguantando la risa.- aprovechaba y te copiaba los resultados.-termino soltando una risotada.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-dije incrédulo.

-Hay perdóname Edward.-siguió riendo.

-Hay ya olvídalo.-dije un tanto molesto por habernos engañado a todos.

-Vaya vaya, al parecer tenemos una visita inesperada.-dijo Jasper mirando la ventana.

Seguí su mirada y me percate que se alcanzaban a colar unos pequeños rayos de sol por la ventana.

-¿Crees que se esconda?-me pregunto Jasper.

-Lo dudo mucho, esto apenas comienza.-dije colgándome la mochila en el hombro.

-Tenemos que salir que aquí.-dijo Emmett.

-Vámonos.-dije, ellos se colgaron las mochilas y nos dirigimos al patio trasero del instituto teniendo cuidado que ningún pequeño rayo de sol nos tocara hasta que llegamos al bosque.

-Esperen y mi Jeep?

-Olvídate de él Emmett-dije.

-Pero…

-Por la noche volveremos por el.-comento Jasper.

Eche a correr a través del bosque hasta llegar a casa, segundos después mis hermanos llegaron, me senté en una silla y comencé a sacar mis cuadernos para realizarla tarea.

-Que aburrido, qué se supone que vamos a hacer durante 10 horas y eso hasta que llegue Carlisle.-dijo Emmett sentándose en el sillón con una pelota entre las manos.

-No me mires a mi.-dijo Jasper caminando hacia mi.- ¿Me prestas el Volvo?

-Claro.-dije sacando las llaves de mi bolsillo-. ¿Pero a donde se supone que vas a ir con este sol?

-No lo sé.-dijo tomando las llaves de mi mano-. Iré a Seattle o a Port Ángeles "_aún me faltan comprar los libros que me dejaron para leer"_

-Mmm bueno, pero quiero que regrese sano y salvo

-Si no te preocupes _"no soy Emmett"_.-dijo y salió de la casa.

Por un buen rato tuve tranquilidad mientras sin ninguna prisa realizaba la tarea, sinceramente esto comenzaba a aburrirme, todo me lo sabía de memoria y no tenía que forzar mi cerebro para nada.

"_Hola Eddie ¿Qué haces?"_

_-Sabes que odio que me digan "Eddie".-dije imitando su voz.- y estoy haciendo la tarea, que por cierto, tú deberías estar haciendo lo mismo_

_-¿Te podría pedir un favor?_

-Acaso quieres que te preste dinero

-No, pero…

-Qué es lo que quieres

-¿Podrías ser mi tutor en matemáticas?

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-aún no podía creer que Emmett no entendiera la matemáticas si son tan sencillas.

-Por supuesto que si

-De acuerdo ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-¡Todo!

…Este sin duda sería, el día más largooo de mi vida…

POV Carlisle:

Estaba estacionando mi auto en el garaje, mientras escuchaba a los chicos discutir o algo por el estilo. Subí las escaleras de la entrada y abrí la puerta entrando a casa.

-Entonces si tenemos -5+4 el resultado sería…?-le decía Edward a Emmett.

Jasper observaba divertido la escena.

-9 positivo-dijo Emmett dudando mientras aventaba una pelota al aire.

-¡No! Emmett ¡esto es de secundaria! si números positivos o signos iguales te dan positivo (+) significa que números negativos o diferentes te darán negativo (-) así que deberás restar. 5 negativos y 4 positivo los restas ya que son diferentes signos y por lo tanto te dará -1.

Al parecer nadie se había percatado de mi presencia.

-¡EDWARD! No te entiendo nada-dijo Emmett mientras se paraba.

-Tal vez si pusieras un poco de tu parte y dejaras de jugar con esa pelota-dijo Edward a punto de explotar- lograras comprender tan siquiera un poco de lo que te estoy explicando.

-Eres un pésimo tutor, le diré a Carlisle-dijo como un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche.

-Hola Carlisle-dijo Jasper riéndose.

-Hola Jasper-dije riéndome con él.

-¡Carlisle mira a Edward! , no me explica bien el tema-dijo señalando a Edward.

-Una cosa es que no te quiera explicar y otra muy distinta es que tú no entiendas nada-dijo Edward concentrándose en su cuaderno.

-Bueno chicos, si se les ofrece algo ya saben dónde estoy-dije saliendo rumbo a mi despacho, cuando llegue cerré la puerta y me senté en la silla frente al escritorio.

Como no tenía nada que hacer, me dispuse a leer unas cartas que alguien o más bien algunas habían dejado en mi escritorio. Ya no sabía que más hacer para que entendieran que no estaba interesado en alguien actualmente. A pesar de que mi cuerpo estaba aquí, mi mente se encontraba divagando en mis recuerdos en la bella Esme me había cautivado con tanta belleza, con sus nobles acciones, con su hermosa voz, sus bellos ojos… todo me había encantado de ella.

_¿En qué cosas andas pensando Carlisle Joseph Cullen? Una mujer así debe de estar comprometida o incluso casada. No te hagas falsas ilusiones- me decía mi subconsciente._

POV Edward:

¿Esme? ¿Quién era Esme? ¿Su secretaria? ¿Alguna nueva doctora? ¿Belleza? ¿Hermosa? ¿Ojos? ¿Encantado? ¡Oh por dios!

_¿En qué cosas andas pensando Carlisle Joseph Cullen? Una mujer así debe de estar comprometida o incluso casada. No te hagas falsas ilusiones-pensaba mi padre._

-¡Carlisle está enamorado!

-¡¿QUÉ DICES?! –preguntaron Emmett y Jasper al mismo tiempo.

-QUE NUESTRO PADRE… ¡ESTA ENAMORADO!

Y ahora… ¿Qué sería de nosotros?

_He aquí otro capítulo más de A thousand Years ;) gracias a todas las chicas que han dejado un review. Cuídense, Besos, Hasta la próxima actualización._


	13. Capitulo 12

Como digo siempre… Todos los personajes reconocibles de la saga Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y alguno que no reconozcan al igual que la poca creatividad de la historia es de mi propiedad.

Capitulo 12:

POV Esme:

-Ándale Esme cuéntanos, cuéntanos, cuéntanos, cuéntanos, cuen…

-¡Está bien Alice!-dije ya un poco irritada- ¿Qué quieres que les cuente?

-Absolutamente ¡Todo!-suspire-

-Bueno Esme, yo no quiero escuchar algo que tu no quieras contar-dijo Bella levantándose- Además quisiera repasar algunos temas que aún no comprendo bien-me dio un beso en la mejilla- Nos vemos luego-dicho esto salió de la habitación.

-Yo si quiero oírlo- dijo Rosalie parándose.

-¿Pero?

-Pero debo empezar con el libro- suspiro y salió, con su elegante paso, de la habitación.

Alice se me quedo viendo con una mirada inquisidora.

-¿Qué?-dije medio riendo.

-Ándale Esme cuenta, cuenta.-dijo zarandeando mi brazo.

-¿En serio quieres oírlo?- dije rogando en mi interior, que no fuera así.

-Siii!-dijo tomando lugar en el suelo, donde anteriormente estaban sus hermanas.

-Bueno –me acomode en la cama y proseguí a contarle- Cuando iba rumbo al local, el coche se detuvo en medio de la carretera y percibí un efluvio de sangre humana así que…

-Esme, eso ya lo sé, a mi me interesan los detalles-dijo riendo.

-¿Como que clase de detalles?

-Todo, lo que sea ¿Paso algo entre ustedes?

-No-reí- No paso nada, como crees, solo platicamos un rato, sobre la hija de los Young.

-¿Segura?

-Segura, solo que…

-¿Qué ocurre?- observaba fijamente mis acciones.

-El –sonreí- Es muy guapo

-¡Lo sabía! - soltó una risita - ¡Te gusta! ¡Te gusta!

-Caya Alice –me reí y le avente una almohada.

-¡Te gusta! ¡Te gusta!-siguió molestándome mientras me lanzaba la almohada.

Así seguimos durante un par de horas, jugando como un par de niñas pequeñas, hasta que Alice se fue con sus hermanas, dejándome sola en mi habitación.

Durante el resto de la madrugada me la pase pensando en Carlisle… sus ojos… su boca… sus labios… En qué cosas ando pensando, ¿Quién soy yo, como para que semejante hombre se fije en mi? Sin duda el podría encontrar alguien mejor que yo… él se merecía algo mejor que yo.

Sonó el despertador, me levanté de la cama; tome un baño, me arregle, baje a despedir a las chicas y quince minutos después ya iba rumbo al trabajo. Mi nueva jefa y también nueva mejor amiga es muy simpática, sin duda, otra Alice; alta, con el pelo corto y café, ojos azules y de piel clara ¡Oh! También muy hiperactiva.

Apenas entre por la puerta y ya estaba sobre mí, abrazándome como si fuésemos unas viejas amigas. Platicamos un rato sobre nosotras y me di cuenta de que teníamos mucho en común; me explico cómo funcionaba el negocio, luego de acomodar las flores en sus respectivos floreros y jarrones nos sentamos a descansar, que ironía como si yo lo necesitara , y mi mente estaba, ahora, muy ocupada.

…_Carlisle… Carlisle… Carlisle…_

-¡ESME!- segundos después tenía a una Renee encima de mí, tratando de llamar mi atención.

-¿Que pasa Renee? –dije tratando de tener algún pensamiento, racional, que no fuera Carlisle.

-Es lo que digo, eh estado hablando como loca sobre el negocio y ni sé si me has puesto tan si quiera un poquito de atención.

-Perdóname-dije apenada, Renee no merece que la trate así.

-Descuida –dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla- Ahora ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

-No tengo nada-dije esquivando su mirada, si había algo que no me saliese bien, aún siendo vampira, era mentir.

-Hay algo que te preocupa, yo lo sé-suspire, no llevábamos ni un día de conocidas y al parecer me conocía como la palma de su mano, ¿oh es qué yo era muy transparente?

-Tienes razón y no es que me preocupe, es solo que es algo nuevo para mí _–"ni tan nuevo"_, fue el momento en el que me atreví a mirarle a los ojos.

Se fue acercando hacia mí, con sus ojos fijamente en los míos, como si estuviera buscando algo en ellos.

-¡Oh! Mi Esme –sonrió- Estas enamorada-dijo feliz mientras se sentaba a un lado de mi, por lo que yo volteé a verla- ¿Es eso verdad?-dios mío de haber sido humana ya estaría ruborizada, por lo que yo solo pude soltar una risita un tanto nerviosa.

-Vaya, soy culpable-ella esbozo una sonrisa feliz- Detective Swan me ah atrapado-reímos juntas ante mi comentario.

-Es que no es muy difícil adivinarlo, tienes un aura muy positiva, juraría que en estos momentos irradias amor y admiración-avergonzada mire al suelo- Y bien, ¿Quién es el afortunado? ¿Quién ha sido capaz de robarte el corazón?

-¿Conoces al Dr. Cullen?-dije mirando al suelo.

-¿El guapo Dr. Cullen?

-Supongo que sí-por algún modo me incomodaba un poco que hablara así de él, aunque, si que estaba guapo.

-Por supuesto, es el doctor más codiciado de Forks, aunque no entiendo que tiene el que ver en todo esto-al ver que no decía nada, se dio cuenta- ¡Estas enamorada del Dr. Cullen!-grito tan fuerte, que se hubiera escuchado a unos cuantos metros, aun siendo humana.

-¡Shh! Caya Renee-me volteé a mirarla- Posiblemente si lo este, aunque todo esto es nuevo para mí, por eso eh estado algo extraña.

-Tienes que contarme todo-movió su silla, de modo que quedase en frente mío-¿Cuándo paso? ¿En dónde? ¿A qué hora? ¿Por qué? ¿Pa…

-Renee, tranquila-dije parando su enorme interrogatorio- Te contare todo ¿está bien?-ella asintió y comencé con el relato.

Le conté todo: por supuesto que omití algunas cuantas cosas, cosas que algún humano no se debería de enterar; ella guardo silencio durante todo el tiempo, poniéndome total atención, como era de esperarse en cuanto termine me bombardeo de preguntas a las cuales le respondí. Al terminar dejamos de hablar de mí y nos concentramos en ella, me platico acerca de su esposo Charlie Swan, también me contó que dentro de poco sería su aniversario.

-Esme, ¿te puedo dejar sola un momentito?

-Claro-sonreí- Pero ¿A dónde vas?

-Quiero ir a la plaza para ver que le regalare a Charlie-desde que la conocí era la única vez que la veía preocupada e incluso desesperada, tomo su chamarra del perchero ya que había comenzado a llover- ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?

-No, adelante vete sin preocupaciones, aquí me encargo yo de todo.

-Gracias Esme-me abrazo y camino a la puerta- Te veo por la tarde.

Durante un par de horas estuvo muy tranquilo, solo unas cuantas personas habían venido a comprar flores y había preguntado por un paquete de decoración para su habitación matrimonial pero solo eso.

Estaba detrás del aparador, sentada en una silla, observando varios artículos de decoración que había en una revista, faltaban menos de 40 minutos para que se concluyera el horario de trabajo, cuando suena la campanita que avisa que ah llegado un cliente, levanto la vista de la "lectura" y me encuentro con quien menos esperaba.

"_¿Qué hacía el aquí?"_

_¡Hey! ¡Here I am! Me da gusto volver a saludarlos y bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo más de A thousand Years. Ojala y les este gustando la historia__. Espero y traerles lo más pronto posible otro capítulo más. Por cierto los invito a pasar por mis otras historias "Tu me cambiaste la vida" "El amor no tiene color" "Yo quisiera" "Amigo y amor no van en la misma oración", todas son de Carlisle y Esme y está última que al igual que Crepúsculo está basada en un sueño. Besos, y hasta la próxima actualización._


End file.
